Watashi wa anata o aishite Rin Kagamine
by Amethyst Starlight
Summary: El descubrir que el amor de su vida ama a alguien más afecto a Rin Kagamine a tal punto de cometer una tontería de las más grandes, siendo detenida a tiempo por su mejor amiga, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el causante de sus penas aparece en el mismo lugar que ella? Lo que comenzó como una tarde de lluvia termino con algo fácil de imaginar. One-Shot. Un poco "DARK" al inicio.


_Ya estoy continuando これ は 愛です, así que les pido que no me presionen tanto. Lo admito, amo a los gemelos Kagamine relacionados como una pareja, y ya tenía las ideas para este fic, y me iba a volver loca si no lo publicaba._

_Título: Watashi wa anata o aishite Rin Kagamine._

_Summary: El descubrir que el amor de su vida ama a alguien más afecto a Rin Kagamine a tal punto de cometer una tontería de las más grandes, siendo detenida a tiempo por su mejor amiga, pero ¿qué pasa cuando el causante de sus penas aparece en el mismo lugar que ella? Lo que comenzó como una tarde de lluvia termino con algo fácil de imaginar. One-Shot._

_Characters: Rin Kagamine, Gumi/Megpoid, Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine & Miku Hatsune._

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship & Romance._

_Rated: T._

_Warning: Fic un poco DARK al inicio._

_Narración_

_—Díalogos—_

_—'''Pensamientos'''—_

**_Canción_**

* * *

**Watashi wa anata o aishite Rin Kagamine**

Era un jueves de Septiembre en Japón, que, a diferencia de sus días soleados y tranquilos, era un día de llovizna. La lluvia era fuerte, eso se sabía por la cantidad de agua celeste cristal que descendía de las nubes grises oscuras que dominaban el cielo y que les había arrebatado su bello color traslucido.

En la ciudad de Kioto* la llovizna estaba en su más grande apogeo, tanto así que no había rastro ni de las mascotas que salían a juguetear. El parque, que era el sitio de descanso más visitado de la ciudad también estaba vacío. O al menos así era hasta que se oyó una pisoteada en un charco provocando el ruido característico de chapoteo.

La persona encontrada en el parque iba cubierto por un abrigo con capucha ocultando su rostro, además de dos manos blancas y delgadas, y sus uñas estaban pintadas de un amarillo oro. Tenía pantalón azul oscuro y su abrigo era blanco, siendo oscurecido por la humedad de la lluvia. En su espalda traía una mochila amarillo ocre. Las características antes mencionadas eran suficientes para saber que era una chica el alma deprimida en aquel lugar.

La chica en cuestión se oculto tras un árbol y se quito la capucha, revelando que era una chica de piel blanca, cabello corto color amarillo levemente oscuro que le llegaba al cuello y dos bellos ojos color azul cielo. Se trataba de Rin Kagamine, la chica más popular del 2º año de la Academia Nacional Vocaloid y la más hermosa de la escuela. Constantemente por su belleza y delicadeza era querida y admirada por muchos hombres, como: Kaito Shion, Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki, Kiyoteru o inclusive el tímido Nigaito; pero ella, ella yo quería a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los necesitaba para ser feliz, pero su corazón ya latía por alguien, el típico amor: el amor prohibido.

Rin se recargo en aquella dura corteza de árbol y empezó a sentarse hasta hacer contacto con el suelo y también puso sus manos hasta los costados de su cuerpo, al menos temporalmente porque cuando se sentó paso un micro-segundo para que volviera a poner las manos en su rostro. Rin abrió su mochila y saco un oso de felpa que al parecer tenía desde hace años porque ya se había decolorado. La chica puso el oso frente a su boca y oculto lo que quedaba de su rostro en él. Y empezó a llorar a cantaros disfrazándose con la lluvia.

_¿Cómo empezó todo?_

Ese era el peor vida en la vida de Rin Kagamine, se había enterado de la peor manera posible lo peor de lo peor: Se entero de que el amor de su vida estaba en un triangulo amoroso entre Luka y Miku. Por la manera en que se entero, era obvio que iba a sentirse mal: lo vio, a él, besuquearse con aquella Hatsune, quien era su mejor amiga y sabía mejor que nadie acerca de sus sentimientos por él, y los aprovecho para burlarse de ella al besar a su chico frente a sus narices. ¿Enserio ella era su amiga? ¿Aquella que se burlo de sus sentimientos? Además, Miku en realidad no sentía nada por aquel hombre, y Rin ya lo conocía desde que nació, literalmente. ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

Rin volvió a poner las manos en la tierra y apretó los puños trayendo con ellos algo de pasto y rocío, abrió las palmas tirando aquel objeto biológico y volvió a poner las manos dentro de su mochila. Puso el oso de felpa a su lado y saco la mano de la mochila, trayendo consigo cierto objeto que causaría sorpresa y susto en aquel que la viera, pues ella no era de "ese tipo" de chicas: traía una pequeña navaja.

—Ya no me queda de otra. Nadie me toma en cuenta, mi "mejor amiga" me traiciona, el chico que tanto amo resulta amar a alguien más. ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Ya me harte de que el chico que tanto amo me rompa el corazón! —Dice exasperada Rin dejando fluir sus lagrimas de dolor.

Con algo de espanto, empuño más la navaja, lista par cometer uno de sus más grandes métodos para escapar del dolor de la verdad inigualable. Pero sin darse cuenta, ella misma se revelo que había estado enamorada de otro chico antes del actual, pero ninguno tenía la culpa, es decir, antes, era de YOHIOloid de quien no paraba de hablar, su cabello rubio platinado la había capturado, y sus ojos rojizos habían logrado que se le flechara, pero YOHIO era un estudiante de intercambio en la Academia intercambiándose con SeeU, además de que como Rin era su amiga de confianza en la Academia, le confeso que en su escuela estaba enamorado de una amiga suya llamada MAIKA**, y estaba apunto de confesar el gran amor que le tenía, pero fue cuando regreso a su escuela de origen. Tuvo que superar el alejamiento que le hizo YOHIOloid y el amor que él le tenía a esa tal MAIKA. Tuvo que pasar un año entero para entrar a 2º, donde conoció a su nuevo amor, el prohibido.

—¿Qué tienen Miku y MAIKA que no tenga yo? En la Academia soy la más seguida por los chicos, y la más popular de todas las chicas, entonces ¿por qué nadie me ama? ¿por qué nadie me da el amor que necesito? —Se pregunta la rubia poniendo el filo de su navaja en su antebrazo, alejándolo a gran escala.

De repente su mano empezó a temblar, ella no era de aquellas chicas que escogían el sufrimiento para dejar salir el dolor. Rin no era como Kiku, nadie hizo algo cruel en su pasado, tal vez excluya cuando Kaito "la secuestro" a los 10 años para amarlo (cuando eso sucedio tuvieron que salvarla Gumi y Miku), pero nadie la lastimo gravemente, entonces, ¿por qué usaba ese método?

Estaba apunto de apuñalar de brazo cuando...

—¡Rin! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! —Una mano blanca le quita el objeto punzante de la mano cuando estaba a escasos momentos de hacer contacto con su antebrazo y la rubia ve como una chica peliverde la toma de las muñecas con una mirada asustada-molesta.

—¡Suéltame Gumi! ¡Déjame sola! —Exclama molesta Rin intentando quitarse las manos de la chica de ojos verdes.

—¡No! —Responde Gumi apretando su agarre —¿Es que acaso estas loca?

Rin dejo de hacer fuerza en sus intentos de libertad con aquella pregunta que le lanzo su verdadera mejor amiga, era cierto. ¿Había llegado tan lejos solo porque no había sido correspondida sentimentalmente?

—No Gumi, tienes razón. Me deje llevar, se me acaba de ser negado el paso al corazón de Len. No sabía lo que hacía. Te agradezco por llegar a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras estado aquí para interferirme —Agradece la chica de ojos azules con lagrimas de susto, tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero más que nada, esas lagrimas provenían de su corazón quebrantado.

—Tranquila Rin, hay mejores chicos en la vida, por ejemplo: están Gakupo, Akaito o inclusive mi hermano Gumo —La consola su amiga acariciando su sedoso y corto cabello rubio.

—Lo se y gracias amiga, pero, mi corazón le pertenece sólo a Len Kagamine, sería imposible que alguien más me logre enamorar —En ese momento Rin se da cuenta que el cabello de Gumi estaba mojado, dando a entender que... había salido en medio de la lluvia... solo... ¿por ella?

—Rin, se que Len te gusta mucho, y es un gran muchacho. Y no es que no acepte del todo tus sentimientos. Pero sabes mejor que nadie que los suyo no es posible, ambos son hermanos. Además, no sabes si Len siente lo mismo por ti.

Pero Rin no respondía, miraba son lagrimas de alegría a la chica Megpoid, ella si era una verdadera amiga, pero ¿por qué había salido sin una sombrilla?

—¿Rin? ¿Me estas escuchando? —Gumi se da cuenta que la chica de ojos azules no le respondía. Fue hasta que chasqueo sus dedos blanquecinos frente al bello rostro de Rin para que esta despertara.

—Lo siento es que yo... yo... —Kagamine decide no continuar y dejar que sus acciones lo digan por ella. Abrazo a Gumi dejando fluir las lagrimas —Gracias. Gracias por ser una verdadera amiga. Gracias por estar cuando más lo necesito. Gracias por todo.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, sino ¿para que seríamos amigas? ¿para burlarnos de los sentimientos de la otra? No gracias —Gumi se separa de Rin y dice lo último con un acento que hizo reír a Rin.

—¿Por quien te tomo en cuenta? ¿Por Hatsune Miku? —Entre las dos chicas se empiezan a carcajear.

Cerca de ahí pasaba un trío: uno de los miembros del trío era un chico de cabello rubio acomodado en una coleta, ojos azules y piel blanca, además de que tenía una sudadera y un pantalón negro que lo cubría de la lluvia junto con unos tenis blancos. Las otras dos personas eran chicas, una era de piel durazno pálido, con un largo cabello rosa ciruela y ojos color azul cielo, de ropa poseía un largo vestido negro. Pero había otra chica que no dejaba de mirar al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, era de piel blanca con ojos y cabello color turquesa, tenía ropa grisacea y tenis turquesa oscuro. Eran las famosas Megurine Luka y Hatsune Miku, quienes eran el motivo por el que Rin había llegado a aquel parque en medio de la fuerte llovizna. Sobre las cabezas de Len, Miku y Luka había un enorme paraguas blanco.

Miku y Luka no dejaban de mirar a Len con una cara desesperada.

—¿A quién eliges? ¡Dilo ahora! —Lo presiona Luka.

—Espera un momento ¿sí? —Contesta Len harto de la presión que le daban ambas chicas. Debía admitirlo, ambas eran las chicas que ocupaban el rango de las 2 más hermosas de la Academia, pero... su corazón solo le pertenecía a una chica.

—Ya no puedo esperar más, ya va 1 día ¿y todavía no te eliges? —Pregunta molesta la pelirosa.

—Es mucha la presión ¿cómo quieres que me decida tan rápido? —Por muy molesto que sonara aquello, era verdad.

Así era la presión que le brindaban al rubio cuando escucharon dos risas femeninas y unos cuantos metros de distancia. Empezaron a buscar a las dueñas... hasta que las hallaron: Rin Kagamine y Gumi Megpoid.

Len, al ver a las chicas, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojo que peleaba con la ropa de MEIKO y unos ojos brillantes, mirando cariñosamente a cierta joven de ojos azules. Miku y Luka al ver al "chico en batalla" esbozaron una sonrisa victoriosa.

—'''Esta funcionando''' —Piensan alegres las dos chicas y luego vuelven a tomar una mirada seria.

Para que el rubio no empezara a sospechar, la chica de cabello turquesa le da una bofetada.

—¡Reacciona _baka_! ¿A quién escoges? —Le preguntan ambas chicas llamando la atención de las dos amigas.

Rin, al ver a su chico soñado con alguien más se entristece, provocando que Gumi la viera con una sonrisa cómplice.

—'''Todo va como Luka lo planeo, hasta la historia va igual''' —Piensa la chica de cabello verde quien después mira a Rin preocupada —No te preocupes, con el tiempo encontraras a alguien mucho mejor.

Len estaba en crisis, ¿a quién escoger? No paraba de mirar a ambas chicas nervioso... hasta que lanzo un pequeño suspiro. Ya tenía la respuesta.

Como el rubio tenía el paraguas, se alejo de Luka y Miku, acercándose a las jóvenes posadas bajo aquel bello roble, el cual tenía una vista más hermosa de lo normal con la lluvia mojando sus hojas.

—Elijo a la chica que realmente amo —De un momento a otro ambas chicas dejaron de sentir las gotas cayendo sobre sus cabellos, así que levantaron la mirada y se encontraron al chico menos esperado.

Ante esto, la joven rubia frunció el ceño y se limpio las lagrimas de manera un poco brusca y se levanto rápidamente mirando a su hermano.

—¿Así que ahora también involucras a Gumi? ¡Pues bien! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! No seguiré soportando como Len Kagamine decide a alguien que no se si ama como su novia —Se queja Rin más que enojada apartándose de Gumi y Len, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

—Sí, quiero a la que realmente amo, a Rin Kagamine, no me importa que lo nuestro este prohibido por ser hermanos, te amo, watashi wa anata o aishite Rin Kagamine —Confiesa Len sonrojado provocando que su hermana lo viera con un hermoso sonrojo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta por medio de un murmuro la chica de sedosa melena dorada viendo a su hermano el cual no la quitaba la mirada con sus ojos azul cielo brillando de manera hermosa.

—'''¡Por fin lo dice!''' —Piensan más que alegres las tres chicas sobrantes.

—Como lo oíste Rin, me vale totalmente un pepino que seamos de la misma sangre, nada puede evitar el amor que yo siento por ti —Responde el chico sin dejar aquel sonrojo que lo caracterizaba aquel momento.

—Len... yo también siento lo mismo por ti, mi comportamiento de hace un momento era porque estaba celosa, no podía aceptar como el chico que tanto amo compartiría su vida con otra chica. No podía aceptarlo, pues, si tu llegabas a elegir como tu acompañante de toda la vida a otra chica que no fuera yo, hubiera cometido una gran tontería —Admite Rin triste.

—Y hablando de cometer tonterías —Dice Gumi dándole un codazo amistoso en el hombro a Rin provocando que esta se sonrojara de vergüenza.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta Luka adivinando a lo que se refería la peliverde.

—Sí, pero vengan, que no lo quiero explicar frente Len, es complicado —Responde Megpoid tomando de la muñeca a Luka y Miku dándole doble sentido a su respuesta.

Cuando la amiga de Rin y las dos chicas se apartan de los hermanos, la Kagamine adivina el porqué había hecho eso.

—'''Gracias Gumi''' —Piensa Rin sin quitarle la vista a su nervioso hermano.

—Rin... quisiera... amm... preguntarte-preguntarte algo —Dice nervioso el muchacho.

—¿Sí? —Le llama la atención la chica de cabello de oro.

—¿Tú quisieras... ya sabes... ser...? —Pregunta, o al menos intenta, Len mirando a su hermana nerviosa y con un sonrojo inigualable.

La habladuría de Len Kagamine es interrumpida cuando su gemela le da la respuesta por medio de un beso, dejando que sus acciones hablen por ella de nuevo.

—¿Esto responde tu pregunta? —Pregunta Rin cortando aquel momento de contacto entre los labios de ambos.

—Sí, y hace más que eso —Responde Len con una sonrisa picara tomando la barbilla de se hermana y volviéndola a besar.

Lo que no sabían la nueva pareja, era que en la entrada del parque estaban tres chicas; eran Gumi, Luka y Miku. Entre las tres tenían una mirada pasiva y una sonrisa que felicitaba a sus amigos por dar el siguiente paso.

—Misión cumplida —Murmura la chica de ojos y cabello verde.

La pelirosa y la peliturquesa asienten, felicitando a los hermanos por la nueva relación que llegarían a tomar, y felicitándolos por ser lo suficientemente valientes por ignorar los únicos problemas que dificultarían que ellos tuvieran algo juntos. Pues aunque temiera que su enorme popularidad saliera afectada, Miku y Luka tenían ciertos sentimientos por la otra, mas ignoraban sus sentimientos por ser del mismo sexo, pero era complicado, pues cada vez que estaban con la otra, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes.

Gumi saca de entre unos arbustos un paraguas cerrado color amarillo claro y lo abre, revelando que lo traía desde que llego y solo aparento que no. Las tres chicas se fueron juntan platicando sobre diversos temas de chicas. Puras trivialidades.

Y Rin y Len, quienes no se percataban de que las chicas ya no estaban, seguían demostrándose sus sentimientos de amor y cariño ignorando su linaje de hermanos en aquella bella tarde de lluvia, que en ese momento ceso y en su lugar dejo ver un bello arcoiris dejando resplandecer sus colores, demostrando que la lluvia concordaba con los sentimientos de los hermanos Kagamine.

**_kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura to_**  
**_moete High ninaru pairo mania_**  
**_"aishite irunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo_**  
**_osoraku seikai_**

**_yadana somerare sou_**  
**_shitte shimata yasashisa_**  
**_tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku …_**

**_koishite mitai wa gira gira to_**  
**_panda ga netecha tsumaranai_**  
**_aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_**

**_butsu karu futari to douji no suki karami au furomaaju_**  
**_kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru_**

**_suki yo kirai wakatteru suki yo_**  
**_suki da igai arienai suki da_**  
**_suki to kirai owaranai_**  
**_suki kirai_**

* * *

_*Es una importante ciudad de Japón, localizada en la parte central de la isla de Honshu. Es la capital de la Prefectura homónima y tradicionalmente también ha sido considerada capital de la Región de Kansai, aunque ésta sea solo una referencia geográfica más que un territorio administrativo concreto. Así mismo, está integrada dentro de la Región metropolitana de Keihanshin, compuesta por las áreas circundantes de las ciudades de Osaka, Kobe y la misma Kioto. Cuenta con una población de alrededor de 1.474.000 habitantes (a fecha de 2011), situándose entre las ciudades japonesas más pobladas._

_**Muchos relacionan a estos dos como pareja, hasta tengo fotos que lo confirman, y como menciono a YOHIO decidí aprovechar el momento._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic "DARK", y me sentí un poco incomoda al hacerlo, lo juro. Pero al avanzar me fui "amoldando" a los hechos y continué escribiendo._

_Este es el primer One-Shot que escribo de Vocaloid, y el segundo fic de Rin/Len._

_Les aviso que dejare de escribir por un tiempo, pues estoy falta de inspiración, además de que tendré mucho trabajo este fin de semana y la próxima semana tendré dos trabajos importantes que literalmente decidirán mi futuro. Así que los que leen I WILL BE RIGHT HERE, lo siento pero tendrán que esperar más tiempo._

_Y sin más que decir..._

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


End file.
